


Loki Goes To The Dungeon!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crimes, Cute teen Loki, Dungeon, Punishment, after spanking cuddles, bare botton spankings, crying teens, fisherman, hard spankings, skiffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Fifteen year old Loki and his friend Errol steal a bottle of wine and break the law! Odin throws them in the dungeon and two little rumps spanked shiny three times!





	Loki Goes To The Dungeon!

Loki and Errol, Volstagg’s son had been friends since early childhood. They were the same age, fifteen. Whenever they got together mischief was the order of the day! Both boys, being sweet natured and mostly respectful were given a pass in their naughtiness as it was mostly harmless and even cute. Knowing this, Volstagg and Odin were shocked and perplexed when they managed to break three serious Asgardian laws.  
Four hours earlier, after Instruction was dismissed, Loki and Errol decided to sneak a bottle of elderberry wine from the kitchen. Since they were too young by law to consume alcohol, they hid in the only place where they thought their fathers would never think to look: In a skiff! Unaccustomed to alcohol, the pair were full on drunk by the end of the bottle. Inger launched the craft and the boys began to shoot at fish in the Great Waterway beneath them. They were too drunk and laughing too hard to see the fishing boat that cruised beneath them, the occupant asleep and unaware, his fishing line in the water and his legs propped on the side of the boat. He was struck by a bolt from the weapon and lay bleeding and unconscious in the floor of the craft!  
Both boys, realizing what they had done sobered up quickly. Panic stricken, they fled in the skiff to the mountains and landed, hoping to avoid the all seeing gaze of Heimdall. Of course they were immediately spotted and brought to their fathers, weeping and terrified. Odin sat upon his throne with Volstagg by his side. The boys were hauled before their fathers and held still by guards that made two of them.  
“Loki Odinson and Errol Volstaggson, you are charged with three crimes against Asgard and your King. Underaged drinking, theft of a skiff and careless injury to another. You are both exceedingly lucky that the poor man you shot sustained only a minor injury. Otherwise you would both be given an early taste of the lash!” He shouted the last of it, making both boys flinch. “Because you are both still under the influence of the wine you drank, I will hold you in detention in the DUNGEON for the next two hours..” Both boys inhaled sharply at the mention of the dungeon! “Afterward, you will each receive two severe spankings from both of us! In addition, you are both grounded for a period of one month. Guards, take them away!”  
The frightened boys were dragged downstairs to the dungeon. As they passed the other cells, rough and frightening looking men jeered them. One of the guards who happened to be very fond of Loki comforted them as they walked. “It’s alright boys. It is just a room like any other. No whips and chains, just a two hour time out.” He smiled and the lads calmed down a bit.  
“It’s what comes after that I fear.” Errol said, sniffling. The man smiled and patted their heads.  
“Well, your papas may tan your little bottoms but you must remember they love you. It’s for your own good.” He reached down and gave each boy a warm hug before walking them into the cell together. Loki and Errol looked at one another as the force field was activated. At least they had one another. “I will be close by if you need me. Don’t be frightened and don’t touch the force field boys. It might burn your fingers.  
“Yes sir.” Both boys said. 

* * * *

Frigga came to Odin and Volstagg, worried about the boys and how angry her husband was. “I just came from the healers. The man Loki shot is well and has been dismissed.”  
“I suppose you are here to beg for mercy on their behalf.” Odin said angrily. Volstagg smiled at the All Mother sweetly.  
“I shouldn’t need to.” She replied, skewering Odin with her eyes. “Just keep in mind they are children.”  
“I know my dear. Loki is no stranger to a spanking and I’m sure Errol isn’t either.”  
“You are correct my King.” Volstagg added.  
“I intend to give both of those little scamps a sore bottom but I will not injure them.” Frigga kissed her husband’s cheek and withdrew. When she was out of earshot, Odin looked over to Volstagg. “I intend to tan Loki’s naughty little tail until he squalls the walls down.” He chuckled after saying it and Volstagg nodded.  
“As do I with Errol.” Both men shared a laugh, which broke the tension even more. 

* * * *

One would have thought that two hours in the scary dungeon would make the time drag. Not so for Loki and Errol. It flew by and the boys were released and brought before their fathers, wide eyed, terrified and sober as judges.  
“Well now.” Odin began. “Are we feeling a bit more aware?”  
“Yes sir.” Errol replied.  
“Yes papa.” Loki answered meekly.  
“Good! Because I want you to feel every spank I apply to your little behinds!” He crooked his finger and summoned Loki to him. Volstagg grabbed Errol’s arm and dragged him to an armless chair. Both boys’ bottoms were bared and both began to cry before the first swat fell. “Cry all you like young gentlemen! You will certainly need to by the time we are finished.” Odin and Volstagg began the spankings at the same time. Their big hands pistoned down on the small, pale rumps over their knees. The loud ‘CRACK!’ of their hands fell in unison, sounding like fireworks. The boys stiffened, arched their spines and yowled in pain as their bare little bottoms were scalded. After about five minutes of spanking Volstagg stayed his hand and carried the still bared Errol to Odin and exchanged him for Loki. He carried the crying teen down the steps, sat down, lay Loki over his lap and the spanking resumed.  
SMACK! “OW!” SMACK! “OW!” SMACK! “OW!” SMACK! “OW!” The growling squeaks of both boys echoed in the big room. The paddling carried on like this until both boys’ little bottoms were cherry red and they were crying so hard they could not catch their breath! Loki had relaxed over Volstagg’s lap and surrendered to his punishment. He cried and flinched when each spank landed. It ended with three sharp slaps to their sit spots. Both boys were crying hoarsely, their throats raw from squalling and their little bottoms thoroughly tanned. Odin brought Errol down the steps under his arm, still crying and still bared, his little behind bright red and burning like fire! The men exchanged children and began to comfort their sons, holding them and gently rubbing their scalded little rumps.  
The boys cried so loudly and for so long the men looked at one another worriedly. Odin walked in circles with Loki draped over his chest, his arm under the boy’s legs, his naked and bright red bottom bared to the cool room air. Errol had begun to cough and his voice had became hoarse. Loki’s voice was a high pitched, keening wail that sliced through the All Father’s heart like a sharp knife.  
“Shhhhh, shush now my baby son. It’s alright. Yes, I know that hurts. Papa loves you so.” He cooed and comforted Loki, giving his blistered bottom a gentle rub until the boy stopped crying out of sheer exhaustion. Errol had fallen asleep on Volstagg’s huge chest and Loki lay hitching and moaning, his eyes glassy. He felt too warm to Odin, as though he might have a fever.  
“With your permission my King, I must take my son home.”  
“Just a moment, Volstagg.” Odin said. He walked over to Errol and lay his hand across the boy’s bottom and took about half the pain away. Volstagg smiled warmly at the All Father as he left. He reached down and did the same for Loki. The boy sighed and closed his eyes, falling fast asleep. He took the limp teen to his room and laid him on his bed, giving him a kiss and leaving his bottom bared to the cool room air. 

* * * *

Loki awoke crying, at ten O’clock at night. Frigga, hearing his tears came to him. She sat down on the bed and gave him a tender cuddle. “What is it my baby?” She asked, gently rubbing his little bottom.  
“Mu…mama, I hurt that man.” Loki said through his tears.  
“Yes, I know. You must never do anything like that again my son.” Frigga responded, stroking his hair gently.  
“The dungeon was so scary.” He said, staring off into space as if he were reliving it. “All I could think of was I hope that man is okay.”  
Frigga smiled at her conscience stricken child. “You can see him tomorrow and tell him you are sorry.” She marveled at Loki’s sweetness. Here he lay, his poor little bottom aching, suffering the trauma of having been locked in the dungeon and all he cared about was the man he injured. She leaned down and kissed her son’s sweaty brow, pulling him in for a hug.  
“Mama I will be a good boy from now on I swear!” he began to cry again, harder and more urgently. He almost sounded panicked.  
“Shhh, there, there my baby.” Frigga cooed. “You are a good boy sweetling. Mama is here and you are safe in my arms.” She cuddled her son for almost an hour, shushing his tears and cradling him in her arms. Finally, mercifully he drifted off to sleep again. She lay him down, looking with love at her handsome son. His long, pale face and red lips. Those dark, long eyelashes and huge, wide set eyes. It was as though his inner beauty was displayed on that cute little face. Somewhere between childhood and manhood he bore a kind of regal beauty reserved for the angels. Frigga reached down and healed his poor, sore little bottom for she was unable to resist. She would fight it out with Odin later. Loki had suffered enough. As she left she turned and smiled at her sleeping son. His face was once again relaxed and angelic. Frigga made Heimdall deposit her at Volstagg’s house and healed Errol’s little bottom as well. 

* * * *

“I know you healed Loki’s bottom” Odin said as soon as Frigga entered their bed chamber. He sat up in bed, a book in his hands. His face wore a slight smile. Frigga looked askance at her husband.  
“I will not argue with you my husband.” She said simply.  
“Yes ma’am.” Odin replied, smiling impishly. Frigga crawled into the bed and kissed him tenderly.  
“You old softy.” She said, smiling. 

* * * * 

The next day, just before class Errol approached Loki. “Is your bottom still sore?” He asked. Loki looked at him slightly guilty.  
“No, my mother healed my bottom last night.”  
“She came and healed mine as well.” Errol said, smiling. “I’m sorry you got in trouble Loki.”  
“I’m sorry you got in trouble too.” Loki replied. Both boys smiled and headed for their seats, thankful they could sit comfortably in them.  
After Instruction, Loki and Errol went to the man’s house whom Loki had shot. He was sitting in his front room, his arm in a sling. His wife opened the door to them.  
“Come in my prince, and young companion.” The woman said deferentially.  
“We have come to apologize to you for hurting you sir.” Loki said solemnly. “I present myself for discipline.” Loki stood before the man, fully expecting a firey spanking. The man’s wife smiled at the brave young prince.  
“I forgive you my sweet prince.” The man said, smiling. “I heard the spankings you both received. Your bottoms must be very sore.”  
“No sir. My mother healed our bottoms last night. I think she meant to prepare us for a spanking from you.” Loki stood before the man, his sweet face worried. Errol wore a similarly adorable look on his.  
“Very well.” The man said, still smiling. He drew Loki over his lap and gave his bottom twenty, crisp spanks. He did the same for Errol. Both boys stood before him, their brows arched high and their lower lips wobbling, rubbing their stinging bottoms. The man stood and hugged them both. “Accounts settled!” he declared, giving each boy a firm pat on the rump.  
“Thank you sir.” Loki squeaked as he and Errol left.  
“Cake and milk, What say you?” Loki said. Errol nodded and they scampered away to the Kitchens.


End file.
